


A for Alpha

by ayuxena



Series: A/B/O F1 [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2018 Championship, Alpha Max, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Charles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuxena/pseuds/ayuxena
Summary: A year through the life of an Omega brand new to the F1 world.  2018 Championships. It's a ride. Prequel to O for Omega
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Series: A/B/O F1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717546
Comments: 26
Kudos: 96





	1. 1

Charles was simply not ready for the attention he was about to get stepping into F1 as an omega. He had dealt with a fair share of attention in GP3 and F2 but it did not prepare him for the intensity of F1 where everything was larger than life. 

“Hi, my name is Charles Leclerc and I’m a F1 driver for Alfa Romero Sauber.” Charles confidently spoke into the microphone attached to his red and white t-shirt. He had practised this line in front of the mirror several times while getting ready for his first official interview as a F1 driver. He did not want to screw any part of this up. It had been his childhood dream to come into F1 and now that he was a part of this circus, even his interview lines had to be perfected. 

“So good to meet you Charles. The first ever omega F1 driver! How does it feel?” the interviewer for the official F1 media asked.

Charles had already answered this question several times in other racing competitions. The first omega in GP3, first omega in F2. It was all done and said before which is why he had polished his answer to be as politically correct as possible over time. 

“It feels amazing to be the first ever in something. I’m glad that I’m able to represent the omega community in this sport. I feel a lot of responsibility over that. But more than that, I personally don’t think there is a lot of difference between an alpha, beta or omega in this sport. Once you put on the driver suit and helmet, you can’t tell anyone apart. A driver is simply a driver.” Charles answered. Just like he had practised. 

“Well said. What are you most looking forward to in your F1 debut?” the reported asked.

“To win.” The reported laughed along with Charles at the bluntness of his answer. “I don’t think anyone comes to F1 to be P2 or P3. Everyone is here to win and I share the same ambition as the rest of them.”

“Who do you see as your main contender going in?” The reporter continued her questions. 

“My teammate.” Charles laughed at his own answer but it was true. “He is the only person on the grid with the same car as me so naturally I would want to prove I’m the better driver. Then for the rest, I want to be at the top of the midfield and hopefully win a seat at Ferrari eventually.”

“I really like the spirit. Thanks for speaking with me, Charles. I wish you all the best and enjoy your rookie year.” Charles thanked the reporter and made his way to the Sauber garage in the paddock. 

He saw Marcus as soon as he entered who waved him over to where the team was gathering. Since Charles had been around the Paddock as a Haas reserve, he mostly knew the people around him. But now that he was officially part of one of the teams, it was time to really get to know everyone. He was glad to be starting in Sauber as the people here seemed friendly enough and team was generally hospitable. 

“Ok, so we will have the pre-race conferences starting soon.” His assistant came over to him with her notepad and schedule. “Are you happy with the way you look? Do you need to freshen up?”

Charles shook his head in negative. He wasn’t the stereotypical omega who had to rush to the bathroom every now and then to powder his nose. He didn’t care about superficial things like looks and beauty. He was here to race. 

“Do you think I need to?” While he didn’t care much for it, he didn’t want to go to his first conference looking like a PR disaster. If anything needed to be changed his assistant should let him know. 

The assistant, who was perhaps just a few years older than him, smiled at him and adjusted his cap a little. “I think you look fine. You omegas are lucky with your natural beauty.” She sighed mockingly. 

Charles adjusted his cap again. Now he was just a little more conscious. But he took a big breath and got ready for first F1 conference anyway. 

—

Charles wringed his hands nervously. A race would give him excited tingles but a PR event would give him nervous chills. He knew he always had to be polite, politically right and give well rehearsed answers. It was not natural. It just wasn’t…him. His saving grace had been the familiar face of Pierre who was also in the conference line up. Even Pierre’s face lit up the moment he saw Charles. He walked up to Charles and immediately hugged him. 

“Bonjour mon amour.” Pierre landed a soft kiss to Charles’ cheek. Even though they weren’t dating anymore, there was still loads of love between them. 

“Are you ready?” He asked. Charles was glad to have him by his side as they waited for the previous batch of conference to be over. Talking to his old friend/ex-boyfriend helped calm his nerves a lot. 

Charles and Pierre actually had lots to chat about as they had not caught a break to sit down and talk properly. With the intense training and testing for start of season, they just never got the time. But their moment was cut short as the previous batch of drivers starting leaving the conference room to allow the next batch in. 

It was a narrow exit so it was no wonder that the first thing that happened to Charles was that he was shoulder checked by another driver coming out of the room. 

“Sorry.” The driver, Max Verstappen, mumbled looking up to see who he had bumped into. Ah, his old karting rival, Charles. He had almost forgotten that the omega was now in F1.

“Its fine.” Charles muttered back, only briefly making eye contact with the alpha before turning his gaze away. Oh they just did not get along. He remembered the track fights they used to get into. Max’s stare lingered a little longer until he was pushed forward by another driver leaving the room just as Charles was pulled in. 

Charles felt proud to be at the conference and sharing the table with the likes of Lewis Hamilton, Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo and of course, Pierre. He never thought this day would come where he was seated with the legends of the sport. His gaze stopped at Sebastian’s fiery red suit dearly wishing that one day he will get to don on the same uniform.

The conference started with general beginning of seasons questions before they morphed in something that Charles never wanted: questions on omegas in motorsport. Whenever these questions started coming up he always became the centre of attention. As if everyone was drilling holes and trying to stare into his soul.

“Question to everybody except Charles, how do you feel about an omega joining F1?” the reporter asked. Naturally everyone turned to look at him making him shrink back in his chair a little bit. It reminded him of his days back in karting when the alpha boys used to be pick on him for being a small omega. While none of these drivers were picking on him, the intense attention was reminiscent of his younger, not so pleasant days. 

“Lewis, we’ll let you go first.” The reporter prompted, tearing away the attention from Charles. 

“I think it’s great. I’m a huge supporter of diversity in the sport. The more non-alphas we have on the track, the more interesting the driving becomes I believe. So yeah…I’m glad.” Lewis spoke into his mic just like he has been trained to. After so many years of being in front of cameras, reporters and all sorts of questions, this had almost become a habit for him. 

“Seb?” The next driver was prompted.

“Yes, I agree with Lewis on increasing the diversity on track. I think its a great achievement and Charles should be very proud of this. I think we are finally moving in the right direction by including everyone.” Seb shot a smile at Charles before looking back at the reporters and camera. Charles felt a lot more ease after that. He respected and looked up to Seb a lot so any kind words coming from him always meant a lot to him. 

“Daniel?” 

“I think its absolutely wonderful. Look man, I’m a simple guy, I like omegas. Love ‘em. So when I get the chance to race against one, I’ll take it on. Also it’s getting a bit boring here with just Alphas around y’know. It’s all aggression and a pissing contest. We need more lovely omegas on track.” Daniel remarked, throwing his arm around Charles’ chair. Charles chuckled at his response and all Daniel could do was wiggle his eyebrows back. “I’m happy.” 

“Thank you, Daniel. Finally Pierre?” 

“I’ve known Charles for a long time and I’ve seen the discrimination he faced growing up as an omega on the track. Having witnessed what he went through, I’m just glad he’s getting the recognition he deserves and proving to the world that omegas can do the same as Alphas.” Charles shot a smile at Pierre, he had always been supportive or Charles and omegas and Charles was eternally grateful for that. 

The conference ended without more attention on Charles but he could predict that more of such was coming his way. 

—

Daniel was feeling great. It was his home race and he had a good feeling about it. He wanted to finish on the podium this time and his chances looked good. So Friday night, he promised the Redbull drivers that he will be bringing them around Melbourne. He knew some good bars around the area and wanted to show off his country a little.

Max, Brendon and Pierre met him at lobby of the hotel. All the boys were stylishly decked out for night out. 

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind but I brought along Charles.” Pierre said as a lost omega trudged him. Everything was very new to Charles but he was glad to have Pierre with him who not only gave him company but also made sure he got to know the rest of the gang.

“Not at all!” Daniel cheered. “I’m glad you could join us, Charles.”

Daniel gave Charles a side hug and kept his arm around him as he led them to the a restaurant bar. It made Charles feel included and part of the group. 

He ended up having a lot of fun with the boys. Daniel was a riot to be with. He was full of jokes, laughter and always had interesting stories to tell. He was the glue that held the group together, allowing Max, Brendon and Pierre to open up and show their true selves as well. Even Charles felt at ease when Daniel was around. There was no alpha-omega formalities and no pretence. Daniel made him feel like he was hanging out with his old pals. No doubt the good food and drinks also helped.

They didn’t want to make it a long night as qualis were the next day so once their tummies were full as were their hearts, they headed back to the hotel. Daniel headed the group with the Torro Rosso boys while Charles fell behind with Max. Charles and Max hadn’t directly spoken to each throughout the dinner. Charles either talked to Daniel or Pierre or was just part of a larger group conversation. Now it was little awkward with just the two of them side by side. The last he remember last interacting with Max it was awkward hellos and waves around the paddock when he was reserve for Haas.

“Hey…” Max began hesitantly. “So, um, are you excited for tomorrow?” It was such a stupid question but Max’s head was blanking.

“Yeah.” Charles answered, feeling the awkwardness thick in the air. “You?”

“Yep.” Max replied, shoving his hands into his pockets. There was nothing more to say.

“Good.” Charles filled the silence, looking down at his shoes. This was really bad. 

Max peeked a glance at Charles who was still fascinated by his shoes. Charles was undeniably good looking. Compared to Alphas, omegas were definitely beautiful but Charles was another level. Undoubtedly, he was going to get a lot of attention from all the alphas in the paddock as well as fans. It wouldn’t be surprising that a few drivers or even crew were infatuated with him. Omegas tended to have that aura that just drew people in. Max just had to be careful not to fall into the same trap. 

Just as Charles turned to look at him, Max snapped his head to another direction. He did not want the omega to know that he was staring. 

“Come on,” Max instinctively put his hand on the small of Charles’ back as the two dashed across the road to get to their hotel.

“Careful guys, you don’t wanna get run over.” Daniel’s voice floated over but all Charles could do was feel the warmth of the hand on his back. 

But the moment they reached the other side of the road, Max took his hand away as if burned. “Sorry.” He mumbled and sped up his pace to join the rest of the group ahead. He did not want Charles to see that he was blushing.

“Hey, I think we are going to get one last drink at the hotel bar. You guys interested to join?” Daniel asked as they entered the hotel lobby.

Charles shook his head in negative. Tomorrow was his first quali ever in F1 and he wanted to give his best shot. Alcohol wouldn’t help him in achieving that. Max also said no claiming that he was tired. So, Daniel bid them goodbye and headed off with the Toro Rosso guys.

The two entered the elevator in silence and rode it to Charles’ floor silent as well. Max, deciding to be a proper alpha, dropped Charles to his door. One could slice the tension in the air with a knife.

“So…goodnight then.” Max said, looking everywhere except for Charles. It was fascinating that he could get along with most drivers and at least make small talk with them except for Charles. Words just didn’t form in his head every time he was with the omega. 

“Goodnight.” Charles gave Max a tight smile before tapping open his door and closing it behind him firmly. Charles breathed a sigh of relief. The tension between them was unbearable. He didn’t understand what it was though. He remembered racing Max a lot during their younger days where they mostly spent time together on track rather than off track. They were constantly bumping into each other at race events and at the paddocks. But somehow they never grew to be friends. Now that they were a little bit mature and finally on the same playing field, it was just awkward. 

Charles had always admired Max a lot with what he had achieved in the racing world from a very young age. He also sometimes pitied him a bit since he grew up with so much pressure around him by not just being thrown into F1 so young but also from his father. Max was always touted as a bold, aggressive and immature person but Charles knew that there is a different person in there if one took the effort to peel back the layers. There was more than what meets the eye when it comes to Max. 

But tonight Charles didn’t have the luxury to let his mind race on about Max as there was an actual race he should be preparing for. Mysterious max would have to take the backseat until Charles had proved himself on the track.

—

It was Charles’ first F1 party and he didn’t really know what to expect. Back in F2, the parties were a lot more fun with the boys as all of them knew each other so well. They were all still young and childish so the parties had also followed suit. But F1, it was a whole different ball game. There were peoples of all sorts - different ages, different teams, celebrities and non celebrities. It was too much glamour and money being thrown around.

Charles’ plan was to either stick by the Sauber folks or find Pierre in the sea of beautiful, dolled up people. Charles was getting a drink with Marcus and the crew when he had been pulled away by the life of the party to join his little group. Daniel was happily tipsy. It was his home grand prix, he had come in 4th and he was having the time of his life. 

“Charles, everyone. Everyone, Charles.” Daniel loosely introduced but Charles did get to shake hands with a few of the Redbull folks. He spotted Christian Horner, the team principal amongst them alongside Max.

“Ah, the infamous first omega of F1!” Christian remarked. “It to finally good to see you in a F1 seat.”

Charles nodded along, trying his best to mingle with everyone but he could feel his batteries starting to run a little low. But he also knew that this was going to be his life weekend in and out. The night grew longer, the people became drunker and the more Charles wanted to go back to the hotel. He had lost Daniel somewhere along the way and he couldn’t find most of the Sauber folks or Pierre either.

“Hey look at you pretty thang.” a drunk voice came up behind him. It was a random party guest that Charles had seen occasionally throughout the night. He knew Alphas like him, those born with a silver spoon in their mouths, turning up to any mega party in the city and expecting to go home with a beautiful omega. He was clearly too drunk to have recognised that he was actually sweet talking a F1 driver.

“Come back to my place, omega, and I’ll show what’s it like to have a good time.” The alpha slurred into Charles’ ear. As if that statement would convince anyone. Charles was disgusted. He tried to shrug off the intruding hands of the Alpha but he was just not backing down. 

“Hey, fuck off dude.” A familiar voice intervened. It was Max who came forward and smacked away the hand that was holding onto Charles wrist and almost bruising it. 

“What the fuck? Who are you?” The alpha was ready for a fight. Anyone who came in between an alpha and omega trying mate was usually faced with the alpha’s wrath. It was their instinct response by attacking and fighting whomever was challenging their stake over the omega. 

“His mate.” Max lied without any hesitation. At that, the alpha calmed down a little and backed off. 

“Sorry buddy, didn’t know that.” the alpha retreated. Now one thing an alpha would never do is go after a claimed omega. Alphas marked their territories well. 

“Just fuck off.” Max gave a final warning. The alpha scampered away at that.

“Hey you ok?” Max turned to Charles, who didn’t look terribly shaken but was still clutching onto his bruised wrist.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Charles mumbled. He was embarrassed that an alpha had to intervene in the situation, usually he was able to take care of himself. 

“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Max asked. Charles nodded. Oh yes, the night was long over for him. Max led Charles out of the club and found them a taxi to head back.

“Does this…does this happen often?” Max broke the silence in the car. Charles shook his head.

“No. I mean, sometimes. But no one has been this forward before.” Cat calls, stares, propositions, sure, Charles had dealt with all of those before but being grabbed at? That was a first.

“Are you hurt?” Max was definitely concerned. 

“I’m ok.” Charles looked up at Max and maybe for the first time both of them had the confidence to look each other in the eye. “Thanks for getting me out of there.” 

“Its the least I could do.” Max said and Charles shot him a sad smile. Was this is an actual conversation between them? Who said miracles didn’t happen.

The taxi came to a hard stop and both of them got out to get back to their hotel. It was almost 4am in the morning so there weren’t many people around, still Max escorted Charles to his room.

“Charles, I just want to say that if you need help next time, you can always look for me. Although I hope it doesn’t ever happen.” Max said sincerely as they stood at Charles’ hotel room door. Charles was surprised at that statement but grateful for what he had said.

“Thank you.” Charles replied. “Then can I have your number?” 

It was a bold move especially considering the omega was the first one to ask. But Max relented nonetheless despite the first bout of surprise.

“Sure.” Max punched in his number into Charles’ phone and gave himself a missed call so that he would have Charles’ number as well.

“Good night, Max.” Charles whispered. It had been a long night but with a weird twist at the end.

“Night Charles.” Max shot him a slight smile before retreating back to his own room. 

Charles entered the dark room still rubbing his wrist. Stupid knothead alphas. Charles had been angry at that alpha’s behaviour but it had simmered with how thoughtful Max had been. Charles knew there was another side to Max that was not the hot headed alpha on track and honestly, he would be keen to uncover it.

Max entered his own lonely cold room. It had been a great party that had been ultimately ruined by that random alpha but Max was glad he could get there in time before anything extreme happened. Although, Max was slightly surprised at his own actions. Sure, he would always help out a distressed omega being harassed unrelenting alpha but the anger that arose in him when he saw Charles struggling was uncommon even to him. It created a weird feeling in his stomach and his instincts had rushed him to get Charles out of there. It was so uncontrollable that it had left Max quite surprised. And that was last thought Max had before he gave in to sleep, the exciting night finally taking its toll and the strange feelings that his brain was not yet able to comprehend.


	2. 2

Out of points. Again. Charles sighed. His first F1 season had not started right. He was upset. He couldn’t even go looking for Pierre for comfort as he was busy celebrating his near podium at P4. Bahrain was a new country for him and he needed someone familiar to feel sorry with. Instantly his mind turned to his new found ‘friends’ - the Redbull guys Daniel and even, Max. Both of them had to retire - Daniel due to his car issues and Max where he had a clash with Lewis. Perhaps they could all have pity party together.

After congratulating Marcus for his points finish, albeit a little bitterly, he headed towards the Redbull motorhome. There weren’t many people around as it was already quite late, just a few crew members packing up who didn’t seem to mind that a lost Sauber omega was looking around. 

“…it was clumsy! Foolish in fact. Do you really think you are going to ever win the world championship this way?” Charles heard a voice yelling. Before he could explore further, he stopped in his tracks seeing Max and his father from afar. 

“I’m disappointed in you today, Max. It was amateur race! Amateur!” It was his father who was raising his voice at the young driver. Charles was surprised. Sure, he had heard rumours about how harsh Max’s father was on him but to witness it in real life, Charles was taken aback. He thought about his own father who had only treated him with kindness motivation and constant support. To be berated by someone who was supposed to support you, that must feel awful. Charles felt sorry for Max. 

Charles was about to turn around and head away from the motorhome feeling guilty for intruding on the private family moment but as soon as he did that, he ended up knocking down an empty Redbull can on the table next to him. A small sound that sounded like an explosion in the otherwise quite and echo-y room. This effectively caused the both men from the other side of the room to stop, turn and look at him. 

“Who is there?” Max’s father called out. Charles turned around slowly, embarrassed that he had been caught.

“Sorry, I, uh, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Charles stammered. “I was just, uh, looking for Daniel and…well, Max.” 

Max’s father’s eyes narrowed down at him, as if evaluating who this unknown person in front of him was.

“Omega? Ah, you must the new omega Sauber hired.” The light bulb went off in his head. “Hahaha. Seriously what were they thinking? Hiring a omega of all people. What a joke.”

Charles didn’t know how to react. He looked away from Max’s father to Max hoping that he would help him out a little. But Max remained silent even though his eyes showed sadness and worry. 

“Omega are not meant be F1 drivers, you understand me? They shouldn’t even be allowed to drive for fuck’s sake. Especially not ones that are stupid enough to walk into another team’s hospitality without permission.” Max’s father threatened. 

“Leave! You’re intruding on a meeting here.” He chastised. Charles genuinely felt afraid in the moment. 

“Sorry!” Charles squeaked and turned around to immediately run away from the scene. He had seen enough of Max’s father wrath and did not wish to be subject to it any longer.

Max’s father turned back to his son after the omega had left. “Fucking hell. What has the world come to? Hiring Omegas as F1 drivers? Pfft.” 

“They are not meant to be here. They should at home, taking care of the house and kids. Its the only job they are capable of doing.” He continued to rant. “Hear me out on this son. Omegas will try to use their charm and make you fall for them. But don’t be fooled. They will come into your life and completely ruin it.” 

Max didn’t know what to say that. He knew his father did not believe in omega rights and openly critiqued them but Max didn’t feel the same way. But because his father had already been yelling at him for his poor performance, he did not see any logic in starting an argument about omegas as well. His relationship with his father was already as strained as it could get.

“Stay away from him, Max. I’m warning you.”

—

‘are you ok?’ Charles typed into his phone once he had escaped from Max and his father. His father did not seem like a kind, nice man and Charles was worried about Max. Charles had heard stories about the father and son duo and none of them seemed to retold with smiles. As much as Max had protected him at the party, Charles wanted to make sure Max was alright as well.

It was just that Charles never got a reply back. He knew that Max read his message but hadn’t bothered to write back. He felt a little defeated to say that least. He thought that after what had happened at the Australian party and how kindly Max had treated him, this had the potential to blossom into a friendship. But alas, he was wrong. 

The disappointment continued in the race in China where he was almost last to finish. Nothing seemed to going his way, not in his driving and not in his personal life. The only reason why he had turned up to the after party was because of Daniel who had to literally drag him out of his hotel room. And honestly, Charles couldnt say no to the race winner, not after the puppy eyes he shone at him or the giant grin he flashed the moment Charles had agreed. 

Charles spotted Max and his father at the party as well, hanging around the other Redbull guys but not really engaging with anyone. They seemed to be in a heated discussion between themselves. Charles knew that Max’s race hadn’t been great either. He knew that Max had been penalized and many drivers on the grid were not happy with his reckless driving. It seem that his father was giving him an earful about it. 

Even if Charles wanted to walk up to Max and ask about the text, he know he couldn’t. His father was right there and there was no way he was facing that man again. He would probably have a lot of say about Charles and his position on the grid. He would most likely say something the along the lines of - Omegas can’t drive and Charles was proof of that. Charles did not need further blows to his self esteem. 

Max and his father became the last thing on his mind as the night grew longer and he got drunker. A winning Daniel was a overtly happy Daniel and a happy Daniel meant drinks all around. Charles had been constantly plied with drinks and he wasn’t sure if this was the most alcohol he had had in a while. To say that he was drunk was an understatement. It was one more drink and he would have blacked out. Well, at least, it was one way to forget about the horrible weekend and numb the pain. 

It was almost early morning before Charles came back to his hotel room. If he was drunk then Daniel was worse for wear. He had had so much to drink that he wasn’t even able to recall his room number which is why both of them ended up tumbling into Charles room. 

“I think I’m just gonna pass out on the sofa here.” Daniel said as he flopped down onto the sofa next to the hotel bed without even taking his shoes off.

“No no, you can’t do that. You have to at least take off your shoes and then these dirty clothes.” Charles tried to drag the older driver to his feet again so that at least he could change out and be a bit more comfortable. He was drunk but he wasn’t senseless.

Charles did manage to haul him to his feet on his second try. They were standing so close to each other that Charles could smell the alcohol on the Aussie’s breath. Unexpectedly, Daniel grabbed him by the elbows and drew him even closer. 

“You’re gorgeous, doll.” He whispered, lips dangerously near Charles’. Charles didn’t respond but he knew where this was going. Daniel only waited another second, taking the silence as consent before kissing Charles who, this time, responded back enthusiastically. 

It was inevitable. Daniel was good looking, charming and charismatic and Charles wasn’t going to lie by saying he hadn’t developed a small crush on the alpha. Beyond the superficiality, Daniel was a really nice guy who knew how to have fun, what’s there not to like. Charles knew that the alpha was interested as well. Otherwise, why would he be invited out to all the dinners and parties even though he had no association with Redbull whatsoever. Put an unmated alpha and omega together, it was bound to happen. It was ingrained into their biology. 

Charles threw his arms around the alpha’s neck while Daniel hitched up his legs to his waist, carrying him. They stumbled a little but did not break the kiss. Only when Daniel had managed to press Charles onto the bed, they stopped to look at each other. 

“You ok with this?” Daniel asked, clarity in his eyes despite the fact that he was still quite drunk. 

“Yeah…” Charles breathed. This show needed to move on as he grabbed Daniel into a kiss again while trying to take off his clothes. 

“Condom?” Daniel stopped to look around the bedside. 

Charles shook his head. “Suppressants.” 

That was Daniel’s cue to get the show on the road. They were just a little clumsy with their actions, teeth clashing and lips biting. But it was endearing. Charles was young and his inexperience somehow made him even more attractive to Daniel. He knew anything he did would still amaze the omega.

Charles gasped as Daniel entered him, exposing his long pale neck for the older one to attack with kisses and nips. Daniel wasn’t that much older than Charles but he knew his way around omegas and it pleased Charles greatly. It felt nice being vulnerable in front of someone who was mostly a colleague not so long ago but now, treated him with kindness and care. It was just cherry on top that the same man could bring him to new heights of pleasure as well.

Charles clung onto Daniel as he came with a soft sound. Maybe, he was going to keep this one around. 

—

It wasn’t as awkward as he had expected it to be waking next to Daniel. They had a lot of fun last night and there was no denying that. 

“Fuck, feels like a truck hit me last night.” Daniel groaned as he sat up and had to hold his pounding head in his hands. 

Charles’ hangover wasn’t as bad as Daniel but he didn’t feel that great either. He was just feeling a little grumpy with his surroundings. Instead of getting up, he turned his back away from the window, shielding him from the sunlight and trying to burrow further into the cool sheets. 

Daniel turned to look at him, admiring the curve of his back and the small moles that dotted his skin despite his headache. He had made some mistakes last night like perhaps drinking too much but coming back to Charles’ room was not one of them. The sweet omega in the bed was a testament to that. 

He shifted a little closer to Charles and nudged him until the omega looked at him. “Hey, I had fun last night.”

Charles faced softened at Daniel’s sincere words and small smile played on his face. He was relieved that the alpha had the same sentiments as him instead of turning tail and running. They did have fun last night and he hoped that this was not just a one off thing.

“Me too.” Charles brought down Daniel’s face to his to give him a kiss. Daniel grinned. 

“I’ve to go now, doll. Pack and get ready for my flight.” Daniel said remorsefully. “But I’ll text you?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Charles smiled back. He just had a taste of what’s it like to be liked and he wanted more of that. He was definitely going to keep Daniel around. 

—

Daniel held up his promise. Unlike Max who still hadn’t replied to his message, Daniel and him had been texting back and forth until the Baku race. He wanted to see Daniel and Max during the race weekend but because the Redbull folks did so many publicity events that they had no spare time at all.

Charles only managed to find some time after the race to see his new friends. He was so happy, he had finished P6 in the race and this was his first ever F1 points. To have that after so many bad races, Charles was over the moon. But he was a little reluctant to head over to the Redbull motorhome knowing his encounter with Max’s father before and because Redbull had messed up this particular race. Dan and Max had crashed into one another causing both cars to retire. He wasn’t sure if they wanted to see him. 

Charles had texted the Aussie to see how he was doing. Daniel had only managed to reply much later saying that he was not okay. Charles had frowned at that. It was upsetting to see the usual happy go lucky alpha so down. Thankfully, a second text came through saying that he did want to still see Charles after though for which the omega was glad about. Just as he was making his way to the Redbull hospitality to see Daniel, Charles bumped into Max. 

“Where are you going?” Max asked, frowning at the omega. Oh, he was not in a good mood.

“I was going to meet up with Daniel. To get dinner.” Charles replied. He wasn’t sure if he should extend the invite to Max as well knowing how things were between Max and Daniel currently. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Max said, echoing exactly what his father said to Charles in the previous race. He shouldn’t be wandering into random team’s hospitalities. 

“I know…I just…” Charles didn’t really have an excuse. “You didn’t reply my text!”

Max’s frowning face turned into surprise. He wasn’t expecting this switch in topic and this question in particular. 

It took him a second to remember which text Charles was talking about. “You shouldn’t get so involved. Its a private family matter.”

“I know, I was just worried that…” Charles didn’t get to finish his sentence before Max interrupted him. 

“Don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong, Omega.” Max cut him off harshly.

Charles was shocked. Max’s change in behavior had given him whiplash. He thought that they were just starting to become friends and now Max being so cruel to him. He rather have the awkward Max back again if it meant that the Alpha was going to be this way instead. 

Max’s face did soften a little when he noticed how upset that omega was. To a certain extent, he couldn’t believe that he was being so cruel himself. It was unlike him. But over the past couple of days, his father had drilled into him about how cunning and manipulative omegas can be. They can appear so sweet and concerning on the outside but on the inside they just want to take advantage of alphas they’d easily won over. Plus it didn’t help that Max had all these uneasy feelings of being attracted to this particular omega, wanting to be near him and close to him. The two feelings of what his father said and how he felt were so opposing that this uncharacteristic cruel side of him came to get the omega away from him as soon as possible. He was still so young and inexperienced in handling all these new feelings. 

Before Charles could reply back to Max’s scathing remark, Daniel exited the Redbull hospitality and found Charles and Max. Daniel pursed his lips and look almost angrily at Max. But Max wasn’t backing down either. The crash wasn’t his fault and he wasnt going not give Daniel the benefit of doubt so he glared back at older alpha.

“I don’t want to fucking hear it, Max.” Daniel said as he saw Max open his mouth to make a spiteful remark. They had already been heavily berated by Christian and then they were made down to sit and talk about it. They had been over the issue many times but that didnt mean that the anger had simmered. Daniel was still unhappy that he was being forced to the take the blame on this and Max hated that he was going to get into trouble with his father. This accident was going to leave a scar on their relationship. 

“Well I don’t have anything to fucking say to you anyway.” Max said back. The two stared at each other. Charles felt uncomfortable and awkward standing between the two, not knowing what to say. He was in no position to comment or be a peace ambassador between two alphas. 

Daniel was the first to break eye contact. He took Charles by the wrist and led him away. “Lets go Charles.” 

Max watched them walk off. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” He heard Daniel say to Charles. “And these are your first F1 points, I’m so proud! Sorry I’ve been just so wrapped up with how things are that I completely forgot to congratulate you…”

He continue to look at their retreating backs as the conversation faded out. In that moment, Max didn’t think he could actually feel this but he hated Daniel.


	3. 3

Daniel was a generally chilled out fella. He liked to have a fun and always stuck to the lighter side of things. Any serious situation could be made funny and life was just more enjoyable with a good amount of laughter mixed in. He liked to try out new things, experience different aspects of life and in general just live to the fullest. Naturally, he didn’t appreciate it when the general rhythm of life was interrupted. Like now where everyone was hounding him for answers as to which team he was choosing for the next season. To stay in Redbull or pick someplace else on the grid. His recent crash with Max did not help in putting Redbull at the top of the list. 

When situations become stressful for him, Daniel liked to talk it out. With his manager, with his trainer and with his family. Plus this was a career changing decision for him. He had to consult a lot of people. But when he was not thinking about his career, he was glad to be spending more time with Charles who has been a huge comfort after the poor race in Baku. Unlike Alphas, omegas knew how to rightfully process emotions and they were much better at listening. That night Daniel had poured his heart out to Charles. How he felt about being in Redbull, being compared to Max and what he really wanted from his F1 career. Charles didn’t have a lot of advice to give considering that he was still a rookie in the sport but he knew how to listen and didn’t challenge Daniel’s opinion on anything. In that moment, this was exactly what Daniel needed.

To be honest, he didn’t really know what was really going on between them. Were they friends with benefits or were they more? He couldn’t define them but he definitely knew that he enjoyed spending time with the omega. He was a great joy to be around and actually quite goofy once Daniel to know him a little better. It helped to have that added attraction on top of their growing friendship. It took his mind off the serious things in life. 

So at least in his personal life it was going all dandy. He had also finally made up with Max after the race in Spain by congratulating him on the podium. It wasn’t like him to have bad energy with someone. Especially if that someone was Max. They were teammates and more importantly, they were friends. He couldn’t have that with someone who meant a lot to him.

By the time the race in Monaco rolled around, Daniel was pumped and excited. Monaco was a beautiful place and it was the most glamorous race of the season. The amount of media attention and red carpet events they had were ten fold of a normal race. Thankfully, Daniel had a day of peace and quiet earlier in the week where he just spent some time touring Monaco with his favourite Monegasque who had shown him his favourite spots. Daniel was grateful for that especially knowing that this was Charles’ busiest weekend. 

He was doing touring interviews, he was filming his behind the scene story and he was doing press conferences. He was the first Monegasque to be in F1 in a long time and that too an omega monegasque so he was a big deal that weekend. 

Daniel shot Charles a quick smile as they passed each other on the red carpet interviews. Charles looked breathtaking all suited up. It was a different look from his usual driver suit, it was for everybody but Charles wearing fancy clothes make Daniel’s heart flutter. It was no secret that Daniel thought Charles was absolutely stunning. 

“Charles!” An interviewer stopped the omega. “It’s a big weekend for you! It being your home race and all eyes on you. How are you feeling?”

“Nervous but excited. I’m ready to make Monegasques proud. But also I love street circuits so thats even more exciting for me.” Charles said into the microphone just like he practised. Quick and succinct answers. It was a going to a long night of interviews so he needed to be prepared. 

“Amazing. You’ve been in the points for the past 2 races making you the only omega in history to have ever scored in F1. How does that make you feel? Can you believe it?” The reporter pressed further. 

“It’s been a dream for me to join F1 and even bigger dream to achieve points in it. So everything feels like a dream come true.” Charles answered back diplomatically. This wasn’t the first time he was answering questions about making history as an omega. He knew the usual questions so he gave his usual answers. 

More microphones were being shoved his way as more and more reporters wanted to speak with the Monegasque. 

“Charles! Who you think is the most handsome alpha on the grid?” Another reporter from the behind asked. Of course, of course, they were going to ask the only omega whom he thought was the handsomest alpha. It was just so that they could spin a spicy story out of it. A budding romance between the beautiful omega of F1 with a fellow alpha driver. The press would eat that up. Charles could only imagine the headlines with that one.

“Ah well, I think everyone on the grid is very good looking. It’s hard for me to just pick one person.” He remained coy about his answer. As if he will ever let anyone get a whiff of what was happening between him and Daniel. Or the weird tension he had with Max. 

“There was a cozy picture of you and your teammate Marcus. Is there something more happening between you too?” Another incredulous question. Charles frowned at that in disbelief and then laughed the question off.

“No. Not at all. He’s just a teammate and a good friend.” He didn’t even know which photo the reporter was even talking about. 

“Charles are you currently single?” Sometimes Charles wondered if he answered more questions about his personal and dating life than actually about driving and the sport. It was a little unfair that the alphas rarely got asked these sort of questions and were usually asked more relevant questions about racing. He could talk about the car, the engine, the race tracks and the rules of the race as well as any alpha could but somehow the media was less interested in that. 

Charles didn’t get to answer the question thankfully as the reporters flocked to another driver that had made an appearance. Someone probably a lot more bigger and popular than the rookie omega. Charles turned around to see who it was and of course, it was Max Verstappen. He looked amazing in the suit he was wearing. Hair brushed up and out of his face, for once he was not wearing the damned redbull cap. He cleaned up pretty well.

He displayed a tight smile to the other driver and got one in return as their eyes met. Probably for the camera Charles thought as Max had not spoken to him since their encounter in Baku where he was barred from entering the Redbull hospitality. He watched as the alpha was hounded by questions but a distracted gaze still raked over Charles, admiring him from afar. Charles didn’t know what to make of that attention. He consciously adjusted his suit. 

But he wasn’t given much time to think about Max’s wandering eyes as Daniel turned up behind him. “You look lost, doll.”

It only then Charles realised he was standing alone as all the reporters had gone over to other drivers who are had joined the red carpet area. 

“Oh. Yeah.” Charles blushed. A little embarrassed that he had been so caught up in staring back at Max that he didn’t realise he was just standing in the middle of nowhere awkwardly. 

“God, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” Daniel said as he gently tugged a wayward stand of hair behind Charles’ ear. Thankfully, there was no one around them. “Alright, let’s go get this party turnt up!” 

Charles left with Daniel by his side but he couldn’t help but notice Max watching him from the corner of his eyes.

—

Charles tried to put on a smile but it was difficult. It will always be difficult for a driver to retire in his own home race. But he had to attend the party and he had to pretend that he was having fun because Daniel had won the Monaco grand prix. He was at that party but not really at the party. He had shown up for Daniel when all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed. So, he decided to walk out to the pool area and found a place towards the edge overlooking the Monaco harbour, furthest away from the buzz of the crowd. He just wanted some time to wallow. And maybe leave soon after when it was deemed polite to have stayed long enough. 

Daniel had been busy celebrating with his family who had flown in for the race and the Redbull folks were keeping him occupied with drink after drink. Charles was a hesitant to join them as he had completely wrecked Brendon’s car when his brakes had failed, taking both of them out of the race. He didn’t think he would be welcomed there. 

But seemed like he had an affinity with Redbull on and off track because somehow he will always end up near either a driver or their car. This time, it was a tipsy Max who had approached him. He hadn’t had a good race either but the drinks were helping him forget that. 

“Hey.” The alpha nodded at the omega who was standing alone. 

Charles stared at Max. The nerve of the alpha coming up to him after speaking to so harshly without an apology. He was just trying to look out for Max and yet he was met with cruel words. He pointedly ignored the other man and turned away to look at the harbour beyond him.

“Are you just going to ignore me?” There was a slight slur in Max’s voice, Charles knew he had some to drink.

“Where is your dad?” Charles asked. Usually the older man was hovering around Max not just in the paddock but also in parties. 

“Can we not bring up my father please?” Max sighed. Suddenly his eager eyes and face turned into a frown. Charles knew he must had an earful from his father. He barely made it in the points after starting at the back of the grid. He had crashed out in practise and couldn’t make it for qualifying which resulted in this disappointment of a race. It was clearly his own mistake and he knew Max’s father had a word or two to say about that.

Max took another swig of his drink and Charles knew that was his way of coping with his father and what happened on track today. In that way, Charles was glad that he didn’t depend on alcohol to take the pain away, he was quite used to letting himself go through the pain and grow from it. 

“You drink too much.” Charles eyed his almost emptied glass. 

“I’m celebrating my teammate’s incredible win.” Max lied, lifting his glass in a mock salute. Charles knew that if it were up to Max, he would have thrown the biggest tantrum in the middle of the paddock if he could show how unhappy he was. But instead, he had put on a fake happy facade. 

“Liar.” He called him out. Max raised an eyebrow at his bold words but gave into a resigned sigh. He wasn’t fooling anyone, he really did feel like shit. He just couldn’t be happy for Daniel. Not today. Not even after they had made up. 

“Give me your phone.” Max said abruptly.

“What?” Charles was so confused. 

“Just give it to me.” Max insisted. Charles didn’t know where he was going with this but he took out his phone nonetheless and handed it to Max after unlocking it.

Max punched in a number and saved it as his name accompanied by a stupid emoji. “Here, this is my personal number. I gave you my work number instead the last time. I didn’t reply because my dad picked up the text thinking it was work related.” 

“Oh.” Charles’ anger dissipated slightly as he took back his phone. So turns out that Max hadnt just ignored him spitefully. He just had the wrong number. 

Charles looked at Max who was watching him intently. He often noticed that Max liked staring him quite a lot. Usually it was stolen glances but under the influence of alcohol, he was looking at him unabashedly. Charles was somewhat used to get stared at but not so intently and not with this kind of intensity. 

“What?” Charles asked, feeling just a little shy with laser focus attention on him. Max looked like he wanted to talk to Charles and tell him something but the words were just not forming. But before he could prompt him further, a voiced called out his name.

“Charles!” It was Daniel striding up to them. 

“Where is your drink?” He asked seeing his empty hands. “Come on, let’s get you one and then we’re are dancing!” 

Daniel was so excited and hyped but he also made his personal duty to make sure that everyone else was also having fun. It was a very likeable personality trait of his. He took Charles by the hand to drag him indoor to get the party pumped up even more. 

“Max, come on mate, you coming?” Of course, Daniel would never forget about Max. He wanted to make sure the younger one felt included in his and the team’s celebration despite his race result. 

Everyone hit the dance floor soon after and Charles could feel Max’s eyes on his the entire time. Even though he ended up going home with Daniel and found himself in bed with him again, his thoughts continued to be centred around Max and wanting to figure the alpha out. 

—

Charles was checked in and really happy that he got a red eye flight so that he could sleep through the night and arrive in Canada fresh, ready to take on the weekend. He was just hoping that no one had the business class seat next to his so that he could spend the night as peacefully as possible. The worst scenario would be that he ended up next to F1 fan and they chewed his ear off or…

…no, the worst scenario would be sharing the row with an alpha with whom he had the most awkward relationship with. 

It was Max who ended up in the seat next to him. Oh yes, how could he forget that the dutchman was also a fellow Monaco resident so the possibility of them ending in the same flight was pretty high. But the possibility of ending up next to each other, the universe must really be enjoying seeing him squirm.

Max’s eyes widened as he noticed who was already seated next to him. It was the last person he had been expecting.

“Charles…” Max said.

“Max…” Charles breathed out. Unbelievable. His luck was unbelievable. So from being awkward to being angry with each other to being awkward again. It was always going in circles for them.

Max put away his hand carry before sitting awkwardly next to Charles. He busied himself by putting away his passport, adjusting his seat, fiddling with the entertainment unit, anything that would prevent him from starting a conversation. Where did his headphones go?

“Looking for these?” Charles asked as he picked up the headphones wedged between their seats.

“Thanks.” Max said as their hands brushed. 

“I’ve the same headphon-”

“You didn’t text me-”

They both started at the same time. Then blushed. And then snapped their mouths shut. 

“Text you?” Charles asked, forgetting the small talk he had intended to make. 

“Yeah…I gave you my number remember?” Max pointed out. Charles remembered that he had Max’s personal number but his entire weekend and week had been with Daniel. When Daniel flew out of Monaco even then they had still been texting back and forth. And honestly, Charles didn’t know how to even begin texting Max. 

“I…I just thought you wouldn’t reply again.” Charles defended himself. 

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry about that.” Max apologised. He did realise that Charles was just looking out for him and it wasn’t fair to just ignore the concern.

“And I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to butt into your personal matters.” Charles said sincerely. It wasn’t his intention to come across as nosy.

The was a beat of silence until it was announced that the flight was ready for take off. 

“This is my favourite part.” Charles confessed as the plane jerked into high speed before flying. “Kinda feels like when we first push down on the throttle when the lights go out.”

Max smiled in reply, indeed it did feel like that. Somehow that analogy managed to break the ice between them. A small common ground they had found between themselves. 

“What are you going to watch?” Charles as Max fired up his entertainment unit. 

“I don’t know. Maybe some stupid movie that will help me take my mind off everything else? Maybe a comedy.” Max said. He just needed something that would not remind him of racing and perhaps just a little boring so that he could be lulled to sleep.

“What about you?” Max asked back as Charles took out his iPad instead.

“La Casa de Papel. It’s on Netflix.” Charles replied. This was usually the only time he had to unwind and watch something when he wasn’t busy with his job and the drills that came with it. “Have you watched it?” 

“No. What’s it about?” Max asked, curious. He had abandoned his own quest to find a movie. 

Instead of explaining, Charles offered him his left earphone. “I can’t believe you haven’t watched it! Come on, we will watch it together. From the start.” 

“You dont mind?” Max took the earphone. 

“Not at all. I love this show.” Charles said as he tapped on the iPad to start the series.

They were actually having a pleasant time unlike the usual awkwardness around each other or the previous incident of being angry. It was surprising that they had similar likes and dislikes when it came to TV series and even music. Charles had played some songs after they had burned through 4 episodes and Max didn’t mind grooving to them. For being very different people, their tastes were nearly the same. 

Well almost. Charles also found out that Max was an incredibly picky eater and had a diet of an eight year old. He hated his vegetables and loved his carbs and meat. So Charles hadn’t objected to some food exchange when dinner came around. Max was just like an overgrown kid.

Thats when Charles realised that Max was indeed just a kid. Sure, they were the same age but they had grown up in very different environments. Max grew up with his father criticising his every move while Charles was raised with constant support from his father and Jules. Charles had his support ripped away him at an early age while Max’s biggest critique continued to stay him with no matter how much Max had achieved at such a young age. Charles was forced to grow up and take responsibility over his life and career while Max was still being handed holded by his father. They were so similar yet so different.

Charles watched as Max laughed at the movie he had put on after dinner. He was re-watching his all time favourite 21 Jump Street which Charles remember enjoying as well. Despite the differences he noticed between them, Charles had a sudden urge to get to know Max a little better, a little more. He felt like he had peeled back one layer and now he was addicted. He was hungry to unravel the alpha. Perhaps, it was his innate omega curiosity pushing him further. The ground between them still seemed unlevelled but he couldn’t wait to even it out. Maybe they could even be friends.


	4. 4

Talking about Jules was always very difficult for Charles. People expected him to talk about it, people wanted to hear him talk about it. It made a great story. The protege of the former driver rising up the ranks. Possibly achieving what he could have achieved had he been around. But the feelings Charles got right after talking about Jules were unbearable. It felt great to relive the memories as he spoke about him but the pain that came after still unsettled him.

People constantly wanted to talk to him about these few things - the loss of Jules, his father and being an omega. The topics simply rotated between these three and often Charles had to come up with something new without trying to sound like a broken record. 

“You said you’re here to ‘break the mould’ if I can quote you. What do you mean break the mould.” The interviewer for the Netflix series prompted Charles. “If you could please just keep the quote in your answer.”

“Break the mould. By breaking the mould I mean that I want to be able to show the world that it doesn’t have be an Alpha wining the world championship. An omega is equally capable.” Charles answered into the tiny microphone that was attached to his sauber t-shirt. It felt rather clinical answering these questions in front of the green screen with most of his answers already pre-prepared. But it was not surprising. After all, this was going to be viewed by millions of Netflix watchers. 

“Do you think an being an omega in F1 is very different from being an omega otherwise?” 

“I think so. Growing up there is this perception that omegas have to be docile. Shy. Quiet. Calm. But in F1 you can’t be like this on the track. You have to be fierce. Strong. Fight your way to the top. A lot of people still believe that omegas should stay at home and be home makers. In some countries omegas aren’t even allowed to drive. I’m here to change that perception.” Charles had to show that he was nothing less than an alpha despite how the society portrayed omegas and expected them to behave a certain way.

“Did your parents support your career choice?” 

“My parents were always very supportive. Especially my father who took me karting despite everyone saying that omegas are not fit for karting and that it is an alpha sport. He didn’t think of me as just an omega and let my gender define me. He only cared about my passion for driving.” If it wasn’t for his father’s support, he would have never made it in the sport because the society would not have let him.

“So you would say he was your biggest supporter.” 

“Definitely. And of course, Jules. Jules was also one of the few betas in the sport so I think he felt responsibility towards me to get ahead in the sport. So I’m very lucky that my supporters than seen beyond the societal prejudices.”

“Alright! Thank you Charles! We will be following up again with you. Good luck with the rest of the races.”

—

Despite only being in F1 for a few months Charles had gathered quite a fan following. Being an omega meant that he had all the omega fans flocking to him. Representation mattered. Whether they liked Charles as a driver or not was a separate issue, it was just great seeing themselves being represented by someone in the sport. F1 by default had a lot more Alpha fans than omegas but even the alpha fans were very supportive of the omega driver. Why wouldn’t they be? They were getting the best of both worlds - a pretty omega to gawk at and an amazing driver in the making to marvel at.

“Charles! Charles! Charles! Can I have an autograph please?” Charles stopped to sign and take a photo with a young fan. He knew his fame was currently being bolstered by the fact that he had finished 3 consecutive races being in the points. It was a hell of an achievement. The media had praised him for really making the most out of the Sauber car. So much so that even Ferrari’s interest had been piqued just like he wanted. A step closer to his dream car. Things were really starting to look up for him.

The drivers were going around the stands and signing autographs. Charles passed by Seb in his bright red Ferrari Polo admiring the man blatantly just for a second. Call it his omega hormones or something else, it was just impossible not to have a tiny crush on Seb. Perhaps he was mistaking it for his appreciation towards the older driver and what he had achieved but he couldn’t help but feel a little shy around him. He shot Seb a smile as they crossed each other signing autographs. Seb returned the smile and patted him on his shoulder as he passed up. 

Charles wondered what it would be like being Seb’s teammate. Would the other driver take him under his wing or would they end up fiercely battling out on the track. He just hoped that when the time came, they could be around each other respectfully both on and off track. Hopefully by then, he would also get over his small crush and be able to look Seb in the eye. Charles ended up bumping into Max as he continue to focus on all the fans and their individual demands. 

“Hey.” He whispered. Max replied back in a good mood. Max was happy. Max was very happy. 3 races and 3 podiums. What was there not to be happy about. Charles was glad for him. For all the criticism that Max faced, he was finally proving to the world that he was a fine driver. And that good mood had followed him to Silverstone as well where they were currently gearing up for the race. Being happy suited Max a lot. He looked positively radiant, all smiles and laughter. Just how a talented young man should be while not facing brutal criticism from everyone.

However that smiling face didn’t last long due to the blunder of a race that was Silverstone. Max had a brake issue causing him to spin and drop out of the race. A race where he could have made fourth or fifth just slipped past him. Charles didn’t have it any great either, an issue right after pitting had put a damper on his performance causing him to drop out as well. None of the boys had been happy with the outcome.

With his point streak now gone, Charles was deeply disappointed. Lucky for him, Daniel was there to cheer him up. They were meeting up for dinner before Daniel got busy with his manager who was talking to other teams for a possible contract for the upcoming season. With the way the Red bull cars were performing this season, it gave Daniel more and more reason to switch teams.

Charles stood outside the red bull motor home waiting for Daniel to come out. This time, he was sensible enough not to go in as it had landed him in hot water the previous time. He ducked away a little as he saw Max coming out with his father. The older man was speaking angrily at son in Dutch. Charles couldn’t understand much but did catches words like “stupid” and “mistakes.” His heart went out to the other driver, he shouldn’t have to put up with this.

He was glad that the father-son duo had walked far away from him. Aggressive alphas made Charles nervous. But perhaps he had let his guard down too fast as he hadnt notice Max’s father walking back to the hospitality because he had forgotten something. 

“You! Omega!” Charles turned around to see who was addressing him. There weren’t a lot of omegas around the paddock so it was most likely it was him that person was looking for. He was just shocked to see that it actually the elder Verstappen that had called out to him.

“Me?” Charles was so confused.

“Yes you!” The older man came over to him and lowered his voice. “I want you to stay away from my son. I’ve seen you hanging around him, I’m not a blind man. I know what you’re trying to do. Distract him while he is winning. Look at what happened today! So stay away. I hope I’ve made myself clear.”

Charles stared at the man in front of him with wide eyes. He didn’t even know that the man had been observing him. Sure, he had hung out with Max during the past 3 races. He thought they were becoming something like friends and they enjoyed each other’s company. He never knew that his father had a problem with them becoming friends. 

“Okay.” He nodded quickly, agreeing to whatever the man had to say so that he could avoid any further conflict between them. The alpha generally scared him. The older man glared at him for a few more seconds before going back inside the hospitality. 

Charles felt a little shaken up. It was not usual that Alphas took out their anger on him. It was just something he was not used to.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Charles jumped as a hand grabbed onto his arm. 

“Nothing!” He exclaimed a little too loudly. It was just Daniel.

“Are you sure? You look frightened.” The older alpha looked at him with concern.

“It’s no-nothing.” Charles stammered a little. “Let’s just go.” 

—

Daniel and Charles decided to stay indoors that evening, preferring to order in room service instead of venturing out. 

“What happened today? Why did you look so scared when I met you?” Daniel questioned. Now that their bellies were full, maybe Charles would be more willing to talk about it.

Charles shrugged. “Nothing really.” 

Obviously it was something that Charles didn’t want to talk about. And Charles really didn’t. Whatever issues Max’s father had with him shouldn’t be a bother to Daniel. He didn’t think the other alpha was giving Daniel any flak. Daniel paused and looked at Charles a bit longer. Then he let it go. 

“Well if you don’t want to talk then I want to.” Daniel as he got comfortable on the bed. Charles joined him, curling up beside the alpha and putting his head to the broader chest. Daniel adjusted them a little before starting to talk.

“I think I’m going to leave Red bull.” Daniel admitted. Charles whipped up to look at him with wide eyes.

“Are you sure?” Charles asked.

“Yes. There are some good offers coming. One from Mclaren and tonight we are speaking with Renault.” Daniel explained. “And honestly, I don’t see Redbull supporting my growth.” 

“Is it cause of Max?” Charles questioned. It was tricky question that everyone was trying to get Daniel to answer but he had kept mum about it.

“No. Well, yes and no. Redbull is very invested in Max. Their plan is make him the youngest world champion.” Daniel said, pausing to gently brush hair away from Charles’ eyes. “I don’t fit in their plan. And I’m not going to resign to just becoming a second driver. That’s not who I am.”

“You deserve better, Daniel.” Charles offered him a small smile. Daniel was a great driver and deserved to more than a second driver. But it wasn’t easy if one was Max’s teammate. 

“Thanks, Doll. I know I do. Which is why as much I would like to lay here with you, I actually need to get ready to go and speak to Cyril.” Daniel said as he gently pulled away from being under Charles and standing up from the bed.

“Well you can put on a show for me as you get ready. How about that?” Charles wagged his eyebrows. He crossed his arms behind his head, sitting up slightly to get Daniel in full view.

“Shut up!” the older alpha laughed. The classic and patented hearty laugh that Daniel had. It made Charles like him more and more each day. 

This made him feel weak. Weak like a typical omega. Falling in love with the first alpha who gave him any attention, he felt just a little stupid. Charles wished he didn’t feel this way towards Daniel who was ray of sunlight in his life. Who made him laugh all the time. Who’s voice he couldn’t wait to hear after spending time apart. It made him want to succumb to his omegeness more than he wanted to. But being an F1 driver, he knew thats something he couldn’t fall back into. He couldn’t be soft, sensitive and so vulnerable to emotions. That’s not how the alphas on the grid behaved. 

Daniel came out of the bathroom with only his jeans done up as he seductively tried to put on his t-shirt over his naked torso. He made a slow act of it just like how Charles had demanded but he ended up looking more like a goof more than anything. Daniel laughed as Charles licked his lips dramatically. 

“You are so weird!” He laughed once again. And just like that, his laugh had chased away all the doubts in Charles’ mind. He bounded up on the bed and got up on his knees so that he was eye level with Daniel who was standing at the foot. 

“Good luck.” Charles whispered and planted a kiss onto Daniel’s lips. Daniel kissed back enthusiastically. 

“How I wish I could spend the evening with you. But, alas, duty calls.” Daniel sighed dramatically. Charles had to literally chase him out the door so that he wouldn’t be late for his appointment with Cyril. It would not be a good impression if Cyril was his future boss. 

It was then Charles was left alone with his thoughts and the sudden silence of the room became too much. It all felt too much. Charles felt like he was going through an identity crisis. Honestly who was he and what was he doing? Frolicking with an Alpha behind closed doors while there people out there belittling him for being an omega in the sport or what about those kids who looked up to the first ever omega in F1. It was a ridiculous turn his life had taken where at the age of 21, he didn’t know what to portray himself as. Chuck aside his omega nature to fit in with the Alphas to be accepted or give in to being a omega so that all those who looked up to him knew that he was being true to himself. If only Charles had known that the fame and popularity of F1 would make him spiral in a state of self doubt and give him an identity crisis. Maybe then he would have reconsider the triumph he felt when he thought he had achieved part of his F1 dream.


	5. 5

Charles was frustrated. Ever since his points streak it seemed like a wall of bad luck had hit him. Either he was getting outed from races or making mistakes that were costing him points. This was no good and he didn’t know how to handle this. There was just so much pressure to perform, from the team, from the press and from the fans. And now, he was letting everyone down. 

It was in Hungary where he was barely a few laps in when he found himself sandwiched between two Force Indias. He was inevitably forced to retired. What surprised him more was as he was returning to the hospitality from the garage, he saw Max leaving the race as well. Redbull seemed to be having engine issues every race. Now Charles understood why Daniel wanted to leave. 

He just a little far away from Max but he could feel the rage simmering in the other driver. Yet another missed opportunity to perform. If Charles was frustrated, Max was even more so. Now they both had to sit through what seemed like the majority of the race, fuming at having to watch it from the hospitality instead of being out there on the track. Hungary was not kind to either of them.

“Max!” Charles called out as he watched the driver stomping back to the motorhome. Max stopped as he saw Charles approach him. The two barely had talked over the past few races. Charles didn’t have any guts to approach the alpha after his father had told him off. But it wasn’t as if there was any action from Max’s end as well. It was almost as if both had gone from being somewhat friends to strangers all over again.

“Tough race huh?” Charles tried to start a conversation. Maybe complaining to each other might sort out the anger that was bubbling in them. Max didn’t reply and continue walking towards his motorhome. 

“There is just no respectful racing anymore! Frigging Force India, I swear to god.” Charles rambled even as Max did not answer his initial prompt. 

“I heard you had some engine issues?” Charles tried again.

“Just leave me alone!” Max yelled suddenly, making Charles stop in his tracks. He was not expecting Max to take his anger out on him. Max looked a little shocked at his own outburst. 

“Just leave me alone…” He repeated, red-faced as he walked off towards his team’s motorhome.

Charles stood there, reeling back from what just happened. He didn’t think he had said anything provoking to put the other driver off. This time he wasn’t even meddling in any family business. He couldn’t think of any reason why Max would be upset at him. Was he talking too much? Was he supposed to be some meek omega who kept to himself? He thought they were becoming friends despite what Max’s father had said. If Charles was frustrated and angry before, now he just felt stumped and grieved. Tears pricked his eyes. He was just trying to be friendly but clearly Max didn’t welcome that. With that, Charles decided that this was the last time he would be approaching the alpha again. 

—

Max kicked the empty redbull can across the floor angrily. Today had been a terrible day for him. Not only he had dropped out of the race due to technical issues but he had ended up bumping in to Charles, who probably hated him now. 

He didn’t mean to be so harsh to the omega but after his father had given him an earful about having no distractions, including no omegas around him, he had no other choice. His performance had been weak recently and his father had chalked that up to becoming overconfident and having too many distractions. Sure, he had been partying a bit with Daniel after his race wins and sure, Charles had been with them for each one of them but that didn’t mean that Max wasn’t focusing on his career. But his father had thought otherwise. 

He could understand why his father was concerned. After all, he didn’t have the best experiences with omegas who tried to be with him because of money and fame. It had a left a bad taste and now he was projecting that onto his son. He was just afraid that some omega will try to take advantage of the young alpha using their coltish charms and whims.

But Max knew Charles wasn’t like that. In fact, overtime, he had learnt that the omega was actually a really good natured person who was just getting everyone to like him. Sure, he was competitive and tried his best at everything but at the end of the day, he just wanted to be accepted as one of the alpha drivers on the grid despite being an omega. That sheer determination was actually what made Max like Charles a lot. And maybe Max was starting to like Charles a bit too much. And maybe that was the problem.

His father knew more than he let on and perhaps he knew of Max’s growing affection for the young omega. But Max couldn’t help himself when he liked someone. He usually ended up liking them a lot, more than even what’s he comfortable with. So the only way to run away from all of this and his feelings was to be mean to the recipient of his affections. Apparently, healthy coping mechanism and good communication wasn’t his strongest suit and dealing with feelings was a foreign concept.

Max just hoped that as long as he was mean to the poor omega, his own emotions for him will wane because the last thing he wanted was to get tangled with an omega. There was no way his father was letting him get away with that.

—

It wasn’t just one relationship in Charles that was deconstructing but another also left hanging on tenderhooks. Charles hadn’t seen Daniel in a while. They had become so busy with their day to day that they just never found the time to see each other anymore. It was not as if Daniel was his boyfriend or anything but Charles had just gotten used to spending a lot of time with the older alpha. They never really spoke about what was happening between the two of them but both of them had a lot of fondness for one another. But nowadays, Daniel was so wrapped up in his contact negotiations that he and Charles barely met up anymore.

“Hello?” Charles picked up Daniel’s call. It was mostly just texting and calls between them these days so it was nice of Daniel to call him.

“Doll, I’m so sorry I haven’t had the chance to see you all weekend. Things are a bit cray up in here.” The Aussie apologised. “I have a final meeting with Renault tonight. But the good news is that we know which to team to go with.”

“Wow. Okay! That’s great to hear.” It wasn’t news to Charles but everything had been all over the place recently so a plan finally solidifying was a big deal. “It would be nice to see you in yellow. But I’m sure people are gonna miss you in blue.” 

“Yeah, I know. But I need a fresh start. I need a change.” Daniel replied, he knew he could talk about these things with Charles. The uncertainty, the risk of the choice he was about to make. He needed reassurance but in many ways, it was an end of an era for him. “I’ll text ya on how things go ‘cause I don’t know when I will get to see you next.” 

“I look forward to the news. And maybe by then I may have some news of my own.” Charles said and Daniel could almost hear his smile through the phone.

“Oh really? About a certain red car?” Daniel teased. He knew how much Charles wanted to join Ferrari and he knew that there had been talks on moving the Sauber driver to the top team. But of course, there was a lot of naysaying too. About how young he was and that fact that he was an omega. Ferrari usually chose their drivers to be someone with a track record and as traditionally veteran as possible. They had never experimented with someone so young and certainly not an omega. Things didn’t look in Charles’ favour if he were up against these criterias but he was hoping for the best. He had good rapport with Mattia and the engineers so that would definitely help his case.

Charles laughed into the phone. “Maybe? Well, we still have to talk some more so nothing is confirmed.”

“Well I hope to hear some good news soon.” Daniel said back, kindly. He would always hope for the best for Charles.

“I hope so too.” Charles said as he bit his lower lip. 

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the line. “I miss you.” Daniel whispered.

“I miss you too.” Charles knew that the alpha was slowly catching feelings for him. It was quite obvious. He was constantly hanging out with the omega, inviting him out to parties and they were now more spending time in each other’s hotel room than separately. But it was more than the physical aspects of things. Daniel had chosen him to be his confidant when it came to switching teams, he felt comfortable and easy sharing this part of him with the omega. Even aside the serious things, Daniel shared his feelings and emotions about everything else as well. It took a lot for an alpha to open up and be vulnerable with an omega, especially at an emotional level. There was no doubt in Charles’ mind that Daniel would want things to be official between them soon. The only problem was that Charles didn’t know how he felt and why a sense of discomfort came over him even time he thought about being in a relationship. 

—

The Belgian grand prix ended before it even started for Charles. He was an innocent bystander in someone else’s mistake in what was a mess of the first turn. He thought he could still go on with his damaged car but it was only after he returned back to the garage, he realised how that accident could have very wrong after looking at the state of his car. For the much controversial halo on the car had just saved his life. 

Both Nico and Fernando had reached out to him afterwards to ensure that he was doing ok given how badly his car had been hit. He was thankful for their concern but he was more upset about not being able to participate than being hurt. This was his golden chance to perform and prove to Ferrari what a driver he was but alas, those plans had been foiled. 

It was late by the time he had left the motorhome to retire to the hotel. He was in no mood to celebrate with anyone or go anywhere. Even Daniel’s offer to join him at some random party did not appeal to him. He just wanted to go to bed, switch off his brain for the night and sleep.

“Charles!” A voice called out to him as he was making his away from the paddock. Charles turned around to see Max coming after him surprisingly. He thought that alpha didn’t wanted to associate himself with Charles any further.

“Are you ok?” Max asked as he caught up to Charles. “I saw the replay of the crash in turn 1. Looked terrible.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Charles replied by softly, trying to hide a sigh. He just didn’t have the energy to put up with Max’s hot and cold behaviour. 

When Max had seen the omega in front of him, there had been a huge internal debate on whether he should speak to Charles or not. While he had been concerned about his safety, he also knew that he was not allowed to get closer to the other driver. Eventually seeing the drooping shoulders of the devastated Omega, his empathy for the other had won out.

“Thank god for the Halo yea? Otherwise it could have been nasty.” Max commented, carrying the conversation. The idea of an injured Charles terrified him for some reason. In fact the sad puppy eyes that Charles currently displayed was already tugging at his heart strings. He didn’t like it when he saw the other being sad. Sadness didn’t suit him, it made everything look tragic and Max feel uncomfortable.

“Why do you care?” Charles bit back. The sadness in those green eyes transformed into anger. He didn’t want to play the games that Max was getting at. Max shrugged. He had no answer to that and there was no way he was revealing to Charles how he really felt.

“I don’t understand you at all, Max.” Charles admitted out loud. He really didn’t understand what the alpha wanted from him. Max wished he could understand himself too. He was just so confused.

“Let me drop you to the hotel.” Aside from the alpha propriety, Max just needed to make sure Charles was okay that day. An irrational part of his alpha had been activated ever since he saw the crash replay. 

“I think I can get back to the hotel just fine. It barely a 5 mins ride.” Charles argued back.

“It’s late.” Max countered immediately. The sauber driver huffed, he knew there was no winning against the mule-headed alpha. 

The ride back to the hotel was mostly silent other than discussing the race quietly for a bit. Max escorted Charles to his room not really wanting to leave the omega’s side.

Once again they found themselves awkwardly standing at Charles’ hotel room’s door. It was very reminiscent of the qualifying night of the first race. Despite the fact a lot of time had passed since then, it seemed that Charles and Max’s relationship went in circles and was back to where they originally started. Just that the feelings between them had become increasingly complicated. 

Max didn’t know what to say or do. As much as he didn’t want to leave the omega’s side, he knew that Charles hadn’t been pleased with his behaviour recently. If he was being completely honest, he hadn’t been pleased with himself either. So he did as his instincts guided him. He bent forward to get closer to Charles.

Charles eye widened and his heart hammered in his ribcage. Was the alpha going to kiss him?

Almost as if in slow motion, Charles watched as alpha came closer and closer. Until he was being enveloped into a hug. He let out a sigh of relief as Max’s arm closed around him. Naturally his hands came around the alpha’s shoulders. He didn’t know what he would have done if Max had actually kissed him. Thankfully, it was only a hug.

Charles breathed as Max held him. Suddenly the day’s frustration and anger just melted away as then alpha’s scent engulfed him. Charles didn’t even mind that it was Max hugging him. He really needed to be comforted that day but because he didn’t want anyone to see him as a weak omega, he hadn’t dared to reach out to anyone. The hug was over before Charles felt like letting go. Max pulled back and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Sorry. I just needed to do that.” Max said.

“That’s alright. I think that I needed that too.” Charles met Max’s eyes.

Max smiled again. “Goodnight Charles.”

“Night, Max.” Charles said as the two parted when not really wanting to. Charles glanced at Max one more time before closing the door behind him. He was secretly very happy to note that Max was looking back.

Somehow that evening Max gave him something that he was too afraid to ask for. Comfort. He didn’t understand how Max knew he wanted that. Maybe it was the sadness and frustration of the day in his eyes which spoke volumes when he was too scared of saying his feelings out loud. What traitors his eyes were sometimes. But he was glad that somehow Max knew how to read them well. Charles hugged himself a little more savouring the warmth from the hug earlier. His hands reached out to his face, fingers tracing over his lips. Charles would be lying to himself if this didn’t ignite his curiosity of kissing the full lips of Max. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking of such things when he was currently involved in Daniel but he had to admit the nerves that overcame when he saw Max bending forward was only part surprise but also part thrill.


End file.
